


AU!Game Grumps: The Daniel Parable

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Game Grumps, The Stanley Parable
Genre: Choices, DADADAAAADADADADAAAAAAAAAAAA, Humour, adventures away from my problems, and says whatever like five times, arin is the narrator, could you not tell, cursing, dan is stanley, he curses a lot, im obsessed with the stanley parable, the adventure line, the confusion ending, the stanley parable - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: Motherfuckin'...confusion and shit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Arin loves to curse and Dan cannot talk. Cool, cool, I'm obsessed with The Stanley Parable. xoxo

“So, uh, this story, right here, is about this guy named Daniel. Or, uh... Dan.  
“Dan just worked in this big-ass building where he sat in the 427th room. His job was to push buttons. Yeah. Pretty fuckin’ boring. He got orders and stuff to press the buttons, for how long and which ones and the order and all that.  
“So, yeah. He did that every fucking day. And he really liked it. I mean, everyone else thought it was stupid, but Dan liked it. He was happy.  
“And then, well, he was sitting there one day, and nothing was coming in. No orders for the buttons or anything. His button-pressing adventure stopped, and I guess he was okay with it. I mean, he didn’t move for, like, an hour.  
“He was pretty curious as to why, so he stood up and left the room to see what the fuck was goin’ on.”

The last thing Dan remembered was sleeping, but now, he was awake and he was sitting in an office. A computer screen was in front of him, and he barely caught the voice that said he was supposed to step out of the room. He was wearing white-collar business attire. His hair was brushed.  
What the fuck was going on?  
As Dan stepped out of the room, he was met with the voice again, and...  
“Yeah, no one was here. This wasn’t right. Dan had to go through all the halls to get to the meeting room. Maybe his coworkers were fuckin’ with him or somethin’. Or holding a meeting, actually.” Dan opened his mouth to respond to the voice, but found he had no voice. What? How was he supposed to live without a voice?  
Dan surveyed the room, looking at computer screens and papers, wondering why the window was so damn bright.  
“Yeah, no one’s here, man. Nobody.” Dan raised an eyebrow, clicking another computer.  
“Yeah, touching everything doesn’t do shit either. You won’t find anybody, really.”  
Dan rolled his eyes and continued on through the halls, coming to a door, door 417. Dan shut the door behind him, and then shut the door in front of him.  
“Uh, what? Okay, um... Yeah, nice fuckin’...room for Dan to be in. You can’t go in. But, like, on the outside, it’s cool. That ladder’s pretty sweet. And that...horizon...thing. Yeah, just chill in here, man.” Dan stood there for a moment, wondering if the voice was going to continue further. As Dan stepped away from the door, he headed left and to another room that had two open doors, one leading left and one right.  
“Alright, so... Dan went left. That’s the way to get to the... The fuckin’...meeting room.” Dan took a step forward to the left, but for some reason, the right door seemed to be...kind of a better choice. But the voice said to go left.  
The voice was talking to him, right?  
Dan stepped into the right door, wondering if the voice was going to scold him for not doing what he was told.  
“Fuck, man, that’s not... Uh... Okay, well, you can stop by the lounge, then. It’s a nice lounge. A real nice lounge.” Dan grinned to himself as he continued on towards the employee lounge.  
“Right? A nice fuckin’ lounge! This place is so cool, it’s got...coffee... A drink machine. Some chairs and stuff. Thanks, thank you for coming this way, this was fuckin’ awesome.” Dan sighed, albeit silently, and looked around the lounge. It was pretty nice. Blue walls, his favourite colour. Coffee, except it seemed to be stuck to the table. As did the rest of the mugs. If he had money, he would’ve bought a drink.  
“Alright, yeah, it’s a nice lounge. Can we... I mean, can we, like, go? Please?” Dan shrugged and did so.  
“Cool, so... Take the first door on the left and just...go to the other side.” Dan did so, wondering what the voice wanted to lead him to anyways. But he paused in front of an elevator.  
Dan never really strayed from paths too much, but...this felt like some kind of lucid dream. His curiosity and belief led him to press the down button on the elevator, taking him underground.  
Dan was met with a simple room with normal doors and garage doors. For a moment, he slightly regret straying from the path.  
“Alright, I guess you don’t want to do shit the right way, so... Uh, fuck. Which way to go... Left, go left.” Dan watched as a door opened to his left and walked towards it.  
“No, shit, go to the right, sorry.” Dan did so.  
“Hold on, nope. Uh... Fuck, we... What did we do? Hold on.” Dan heard the rustling of papers, then one crumpled up and thrown at a wall.  
“Fuck, we went right, left, down, left, right, and so... We’ve got...to go... Yeah, okay, this way, through the giant-ass door.” Dan turned around to see a large garage door raise itself to reveal an entrance. Dan followed tentatively, as there was visibly no other way to go except through the ominous passageway.  
As Dan stepped through, he spied a bunch of bright lights through a doorway, with a catwalk leading to a dead end that jutted from the wall.  
“No, fuck! You’re not supposed to fuckin’ be here! This was... This was the story, I just... Fuck, we’ve got to restart. Hold on.”  
Dan, without the knowledge of ever moving, was suddenly back in the office he began in. A hint of déjà vu hit him as he stepped out of the room again.  
“Alright, so, no one’s here. Dan’s got to go to the meeting room, ‘cause he was probably fuckin’ around and missed somethin’. So he went to the meeting room.” Dan wasted no time doing as he was told, not stopping to press buttons or look around the office space.  
“Alright, so now, we’re going... Uh, what? Where... The doors’re all fucked up. I restarted, right? Or, just... Damn it, Dan, did you fuck up the story, or... I mean, I’m not going to yell at you or anything, I just... Where- What happened to the story?  
“I don’t know why the fuck I’m asking, I wrote this. I mean, I just fuckin’ had it. I had it but I didn’t have it. Uh... Well, I guess we just have to find it. Let’s check real quick.” All the doors opened and Dan looked around. Did he have to...explore the rooms? All of them?  
What the hell, wasn’t this the voice’s story? How was he supposed to find the fuckin’ story?  
Dan ran a hand down his face and walked through a door, looking around. The further he walked, the more the rooms seemed to repeat themselves. Actually, they were. It was all a connected maze that led back to the main room.  
“Okay. This fuckin’ sucks. It really does. I swear to G, I had a story. I had one. I just... I got to restart, I guess. We might not get anywhere, but, I mean... I guess we should. Yeah.”  
Dan, again, found himself back in the office. And as he stepped out, he was met again with the voice.  
“No one here, meeting room, whatever.” Dan would laugh at the voice’s vague directioning if he could, but instead he just grinned and shook his head as he went back to the room he was in before. Which, this time, had absolutely no doors.  
“Fuck, it’s worse. Maybe I fucked it up. Go back the other way, it might be back where you started.” Dan turned to see the door behind him open again. As he went back, the rooms changed and he stepped into a bluer hallway.  
“I knew it, I fuckin’ knew it. We missed it. The story’s this way.” Dan continued, and was met with a dead end.  
“Oh, shit, wait. Not the story. Uh, go back?” Dan continued back the way he came, and walked straight into a log-cabin-esque room.  
“Okay, I don’t recognise any of this shit. This cannot be the story. That’s a load of bull. My story was in a big-ass office, not, like, a wooden cabin. Do you remember, Dan?  
“Uh, nevermind. I can’t even remember shit about the story, so, uh... You win! Yeah, you- Dan! Danny wins! You fuckin’... You buckled down, you, uh... You did a really, really good job.” Dan smiled. He liked winning...whatever this was. He was in a story, sure, but...what the hell kind of story? Should he have followed the voice’s instructions? He was inevitably confused as it was, but hearing that he won put a bit of a relief in him. It, unfortunately, didn’t last long.  
“No, can’t do it. I can’t just... You didn’t do anything, you can’t win the story. You don’t win, nope. You just...didn’t do what you were told, and so you don’t deserve that win. Nope. In fact, I win. I win and Danny... Danny loses. So, yeah. And we’re restarting, I don’t like this place.”  
And Dan was back in the office again. At this point, he assumed he was being controlled indefinitely, but at the least, there was something new waiting for him outside the door.  
“Check it out, alright? So we don’t fuck it up, I made this Line™, called The Cool Fuckin’ Line Of Adventure™. We just got to follow It™, that’s it.” Dan looked at The Orange Line™ that clearly did say ‘The Cool Fuckin’ Line Of Adventure™,’ and carefully followed It™ through a few hallways.  
“See? This fuckin’ Line™ knows what It™’s doin’. Keep goin’, we’re almost there.” Dan nodded and kept following it, through multitudes of doorways and hallways.  
“Shit, man, I was thinking, though... Since we’re following The Line™, at the end, d’you think there’ll be a story? Like, what if we don’t get anywhere? What if there’s no story? What kind of fuckin’ place is that?” Dan furrowed his brows. He had absolutely no idea what the hell the voice was talking about, and got completely lost in the words. He was so busy following The Orange Line™, he wasn’t concentrating too much on much else.  
“Dude, holy shit. What if, and hear me out, by just continuing, we’re just, like, brought to a destination? Because we’re on the journey right now, so there’ll probably be some kind of destination. Right? Or, well, unless we don’t reach a place, then this whole adventure was a waste of time. Or maybe we...  
“Fuck, dude. I don’t know what I’m saying, the words...out my mouth. Uh, y’know, how about some cool music? Adventure-y music.” In an instant, a very ‘adventure-y’ song started playing, from seemingly nowhere, and that’s when Dan realised that no matter where he was, the voice seemed to be in his head. Nevertheless, the music helped. It wasn’t his rock style, but it helped fill the void of noise, and he was rid of the voice for a few moments.  
Dan had a small pep in his step as he continued on, following The Line™ exactly how It™ was planned out, liking the fact that he had something straightforward to lead him through. Suddenly, the music stopped.  
“Dude! Hold up with the song, and go back. Look at the plant.” Dan stopped in his steps and stepped backwards into the blueish room he had passed through. A fern was sat in between two windows.  
“Dude, this fern, right here, is going to be super important later, okay? Memorise the whole fuckin’ thing.” Dan looked over the plant. It was just...a plant. What the hell was special about a plant? And how was he supposed to memorise that?  
Dan continued on, hoping his plant-viewing was sufficient enough when he stepped foot back into the first office.  
“What the f- Why’re we back here? What the hell, Line™? We fuckin’ trusted You™, and You™ fucked us. We’re lookin’ for the story, not... For The Daniel Parable. That one?” Dan looked up. So...the story finally had a name. Well, his name with ‘the’ and ‘parable’ on either side. The Daniel Parable. He was in a fable, with...choices. Which did not make any sense to him  
What was happening?  
“Motherfucker! The Line™ doesn’t know shit, man. It™ took you back to the fuckin’ TVs. I swear to God, I’m just- Going to restart, okay.”  
Back to the office again, Dan found. The Cool Fuckin’ Line Of Adventure™ was still there, ready to lead him on again. As Dan started to follow It™, the door shut on his journey.  
“Y’know, Dan, I don’t want to follow The Line™. It’s a dumb fuckin’ Line™. And we’re smart, we can write our own stuff. Somethin’ cool. Like... I don’t know. Let’s just start walkin’...this way.” A door opened to Dan’s right and Dan entered the doorway, following a hallways down twisted corridors.  
“Fuck yeah, man! This rules, dude. Just you and me, hangin’ together, writin’ stories. We can do whatever we want, dude. Do you have any ideas? Shoot me some, I’m ready.” Dan opened his mouth to speak again, but couldn’t still. He honestly wondered if the voice knew he couldn’t talk. But then again, the voice was so excited with the prospect of writing something new, that he kept following the hallways. As he did, The Line™ came back for another visit.  
“No, fuck You™, Line™. We’re not following You™. Dan, I don’t want The Line™ to fuck up our cool new story. Ignore It™.” Although The Line™ kept leading Dan in the only direction he could progress, It™ disappeared into the ceiling through a hole. Perhaps The Line™ had a mind of It™s own.  
As Dan continued, he came to a room similar to the first choice he had made when he woke up in this place. Two doors.  
“Dude, alright, ready? We’re going to choose a door. We can’t fuck this up, alright? Actually, just hold on. I got to think. Just...walk in circles or something.” Dan looked down at the circular room, walking with one foot in front of the other while the voice contemplated the decision. He thought maybe he’d get to choose again, but, well, his decisions brought them there in the first place, didn’t they?  
“Alright, man, so I’m thinking that the door goes somewhere, right? So, probably... The door goes somewhere that the place that we’re trying to go, so the opposite door leads to here. And we got to, like, reverse all that, right?  
“So, I think that the reverse door that we went through is the beginning of the destination, which corresponds with all that shit. And since we went through the right that first time, that’s the door we got to go through. That’s going to take us to the story, right?” Dan blinked once, not understanding a single syllable that left the voice’s mouth. If it had a mouth. He even stopped walking to try and discern just what the fuck had been said.  
“Yeah, it will. The right door’s the right one. I’m so fuckin’ good at this. Dan, we’re goin’ through the right door!” The door opened on the right, and Dan eyed it for a moment. Would this really be where the story was? Would he just go back to the office like he had already been in, what, four times? How long had he been stuck in this...parable anyways?  
Dan walked into the room, the door closing behind him. And in front of him was a board.  
“What the fuck is this? The...what the fuck ending? What?”  
The What The Fuck Ending Schedule was posted on the wall, and the schedule went as followed.

-Fuck up in maintenance  
-Find TVs  
-Arin restarts  
\--First Restart  
-Too many doors, man  
-Wandering literally nowhere  
-Arin restarts again  
\--Second Restart  
-Dead end office  
-More dead ends  
-What the fuck kind of building is this?  
-Arin, you guessed it, restarts  
\--Third Restart  
-The Cool Fuckin’ Line Of Adventure™  
-Music and too much thinking  
-Hello again, Mr. Office  
-TVs again, cool cool  
\--Fourth Restart  
-Scary new places  
-Line™, You don’t belong here  
-Paradoxical finding of The What The Fuck Schedule  
-Arin is a restarting maniac  
\--Fifth Restart  
-Arin knows nothing now  
-Dan can’t play for shit  
-Really, nothing can happen  
-Game says, “Fuck it,” and restarts itself  
\--Sixth Restart  
-Hello, Mr. Line™  
-Follow that Line™  
-Shit, this identical office is no good, man  
-We need a story, right now  
-Arin restarts the game a-fucking-gain  
\--Seventh Restart  
-The darkness has come to envelope the building  
-Wandering through darkness for awhile  
-Cool, books  
-This is boring as shit, bye  
-Arin just restarts that game  
\--Eighth Restart (Holy shit, really?)  
-Arin is bye-bye  
-Dan is dead as shit after, like, a long-ass time

“What the fuck, that’s what this is? It’s already a fuckin’ ending? And I’m supposed to restart eight fuckin’ times? That’s just...how this is?” Dan looked over the schedule. A timer continued to count up, set at a mere 16:24 and climbing.  
“Apparently, I just forget all this shit, then. Well, I think that’s fuckin’ dumb, and I don’t want to. I’m not forgetting shit, okay? Dumbass schedule thinks it can tell me what to do. I should get to choose what to do. Why doesn’t anyone tell me shit?  
“This is dumb. I’m not going to be trapped here, alright? I’m not restarting, alright? I’m not going to fuckin’ do it! Nope!” As the voice, Arin, as Dan now knew, spoke, a tremor befell the room, and Dan struggled to keep his balance. As it died down, Dan saw that the timer was no longer counting up.  
“Did the time thing stop? We broke the system, right? Damn, that’s... That’s cool. I guess. Can whatever made the thing come and get us? Like, we passed the test or whatever.” Dan looked around. It seemed to be abnormally quiet, and Arin sighed.  
“Alright, then. Uh... This is kind of a story, I guess. I don’t know which part we’re at. I guess it’s a pretty cool fuckin’ story, though. Life’s about the journey, right? So, I guess we’re in the journey? I...guess we’re going to find out at some point, right?” Dan ran a hand through his hair, looking around.  
He did suppose that, in some way, this was a story. Or it had been. He and Arin travelled roads unexplored, had a Line™, then didn’t have a Line™, made a bunch of choices, and didn’t make a bunch of choices. If Arin had restarted the game, he might’ve been dead. Would he remember, and Arin wouldn’t? Which would make it so Dan could lead them away from the what the fuck ending, and not die, or go to see books and then wander through darkness.  
But sadly, that didn’t seem to be happening.  
“Well, uh... I guess, Dan, if you-”  
And Dan was back in the office.


End file.
